Possession
by maevelin
Summary: She belonged to him, she was his possession, his wife, but how could she feel drawn to the man she should hate? He knows that if he lets her in she would become his greatest weakness but she has awakened his heart. An arranged marriage between two rival mafia families is just the beginning. AU/AH
1. Down the aisle you go

_Hello to everyone. Well this is a new story that will be completely different from Sweet Nightmares. There might be some dark moments to come but in general this is going to be romantic story. I hope you like it. _

_Songs used as inspiration for this chapter :_

_Parla piu piano __– Gianni Morandi_

_Speak softly love – Andy Williams_

_Many thanks to my amazing beta Anastasia Dreams. _

* * *

Chapter 1:_ Down the aisle you go. _

**_Parla più piano e vieni più vicino a me,  
Voglio sentire gli occhi miei dentro di te,  
nessuno sa la verità,  
è un grande amore e mai più grande esisterà_**

* * *

Caroline Salvatore was looking at the mirror trying her best not to break in tears. Her life wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be far away from this madness, from this death. Yet, here she was, dressed in a beautiful wedding dress, looking like a princess and feeling like she was about to attend her own funeral. She shook her head, her diamond earrings glittering under the bright lights in the room. She was trapped and she was about to be locked away in hell, but she was not going to allow anyone to break her. Not now, not ever. And especially not him!

Ugh! Who was she kidding? She was doomed to become Satan's bride tonight, and that scared her the most. Scared her? Scratch that, she was terrified. She was a Salvatore, her family owed half of Chicago and she was used to being around tough men with no moral compass, or at least this is what she kept telling herself. But this, this she just couldn't handle. Truth to be told, she had led a very secure and protected life. She was her daddy's little girl. She was the younger of her two big and extremely protective dangerous brothers that always looked after her, _until now_. Now she was going to be the sacrificial lamb in their games of power and domination.

Having grown up in a wealthy environment, she always had everything she asked for, was always respected and loved even if she was locked away in a golden cage. Yes, she was spoiled but the last year she tried to change that, and was making a difference. Until her dad's health went downhill that is. They had buried him just five days ago and tonight she was being forced to marry her family's worst enemy. She felt like she was about to break in a thousand pieces. Outside her door there were guards, and even more were everywhere in the mansion and in the gardens.

There was no escape, not that she would try that, not anymore.

7 days ago…

_She was outside the hospital, crying her heart out, she couldn't bear such pain, it was just too much. Her father had just died, his heart giving out. Giuseppe Salvatore ironically had a heart and it had stopped beating. She was away from home when he had his heart attack. S he was in college and she had recently started working in a bookstore. Her life was starting to make sense. _

_Until her brother Damon called. "Father isn't doing well Caroline, come back NOW", after that phone call Stefan called her, "You must come back, it isn't safe for you anymore there, we are losing him, Care." She took the next flight and came back to Chicago. _

_When she got accepted to college she literally had to_ _fight her father and brothers to go_. _She was going to go even if it was the last thing she did__. So she stood up, well eventually after all the crying and the yelling Stefan took pity in her and helped her. If it wasn't for him, Damon and dad would have probably locked her up in one of their estates until she would become more …agreeable. Of course she was constantly watched, she was never alone, the most trustworthy men of her family's security (yes, this what they called themselves) were always one step behind and one step in front of her, but even like that this was her first breath of freedom. For the first time she was far away from home and she finally had something normal in her life, her studies, her friends and Matt. He was the sweetest boy she had ever known, and he loved her for who she really was, not for her name, just for her. She was in love with him, she wanted to be with him, despite all the angry calls she kept getting from Damon telling her, threatening her, to break it or else he would come and drag her back home. Of course his goons would always report straight back her "indecent behavior" aka the few kisses she shared with her cute and most of all patient boyfriend. Matt was willing to wait for her, to make her feel comfortable, he wanted their first time, her first time, to be special and she loved him even more for that. _

_What was all the fuss about? Well, since she was the only woman in her family, she would eventually have to get married and breed babies to someone that her family could trust and to someone that would be an important player in their little games. You know, guns, drags, money laundry, murders, every day normal stuff. _

_Yes, she was Caroline Salvatore, the only daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore, lord and leader of one of the most feared Mafia families in Chicago. Actually there were two families that controlled Chicago and other places. Places like Italy and New York. Places with great crime rates. Her family was the one, with a reputation all over the world. The other was the Mikaelsons. _

_Rivals to the death. Literally. _

_This war between their families had been raging for years. Endless years painted in bloodshed and grief. A vendetta with no mercy, no one was safe, and no one was innocent. _

_She was, but she always tried to stay away, her mother made sure of that. She was adamant that her little girl wouldn't be a part of this __world and since her father adored her mother he agreed. The day her mom dies was __the last day that Giuseppe smiled. He had smiled relieved that her pain was about to end and cried holding her hand as she stopped breathing. After that, the only thing that was left in him was brutal cruelty. He had a soft spot for her, yes, but he was always hard, violent and unrelenting when it came to her brothers, especially Damon, because he was going to be his successor. _

_And now he was. Long live the new king. _

She kept gazing at the mirror. Under all the make-up she was pale as a ghost. Her eyes were shining with tears that were about to spill. In seven days her life had become a nightmare. She looked at her hand; a dazzling diamond bracelet was secured at her wrist and an engagement diamond ring was on her finger. She had seen him only once, he inspected her like she was an object he was going to buy and then with a cruel smile that made her face contort with disgust he kissed her hand. She tried to pull it away, but his grip held it in place. Her hand captured beneath his lips, his eyes locked with hers. He had the most mesmerizing and terrifying eyes she had ever seen. It was like he could dive into her soul and thoughts with those eyes. He gave her the bracelet as a gift for their impending wedding and went to talk with Damon about the merger of their businesses and that was actually his marriage proposal. It was pretty simple, actually, it was a code of honor.

Yes, in their world that was above all.

She was going to marry him and have his children and his sister was going to marry Damon and have his children. That way they were going to become one happy freaking Adams family!

You see the last two years a new family came in Chicago. The Lockwoods. They were rising fast, gaining power and spreading mayhem everywhere. They destroyed some of the Mikaelson's facilities and burned many of her family's storage buildings. The victims were increasing. The Lockwoods even sent files to the police department causing Michael Mikaelson and Giuseppe even more trouble. In this world it was all about power, the weak were tossed aside and eaten alive. Simple as that. People kept dying, brutal murders, blood and unidentified bodies at the bottom of the ocean. This was war. A war that was now in Damon's court. Before Giuseppe died, he had spoken with Michael about if they wanted to survive this they had to end their feud. Uniting their families, as one, they would bring hell to anyone that would dare oppose them. So Caroline and Rebekah would be given to each family as brides. Caroline to the eldest son in the Mikaelson hierarchy and Rebekah to Giuseppe's successor, his eldest son Damon.

She stared at the mirror, her body wrapped up in an elegant dress that a girl could only dream of. That was also a gift from her husband to be. She was suffocating.

5 days ago…

"_You can't be serious Damon!" she yelled at him. _

_His dark gaze was enough to tell her that he was dead serious._

_This couldn't be happening. This was a bad joke. It had to be. _

"_NO, NO, NO! NO WAY IN HELL!" she was on the verge of hysteria._

"_Care, sweetie," Stefan tried to intervene. _

"_No Stefan, you are not going to pamper her anymore." Damon's cold voice made Stefan sigh._

"_Are you hearing yourself? What are you asking me to do? There is no way, this is just, no, no, NO!" she yelled even louder than before. _

"_I am not asking you sister, I am telling you, this is what father wanted," he announced with a detached tone. _

"_This can't be, no, daddy loved me," she said tears falling from her eyes. _

"_He did but you are a Salvatore and you have responsibilities, we all have," he said for the first time looking tired. In the last days he had been organizing everything. He had to prove that he was worthy and capable to be Giuseppe's successor. Caroline was an integral part of the deal with the Mikaelsons and this was what had to be done. He was in charge now and he couldn't show any signs of weakness, not even for his spoiled little sister. Everyone's safety was depending on the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons uniting. He wasn't that ecstatic about his upcoming marriage with Rebekah Mikaelson either but it had to be done. _

"_This is crazy, dad just died, we just buried him today and you are expecting me to do what? Give up on my life?"_

"_You mean if I expect you to stop fooling around? The answer is YES."_

"_NOOO!" she screamed at him. She and Damon always fought like there was no tomorrow but this was just surreal. She believed that although he was a first class jerk at least he loved her. Obviously she was wrong. _

"_You will walk down that aisle even if I'll have to drag you there!" he was starting to lose his patience. _

_Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going well. _

_Elena entered the living room,_

"_What is going on? You can be heard all over the house!" _

_Stefan went to his wife and __wrapped his arms around her__ giving her a knowing look. Elena looked at Caroline with sympathy. _

"_Did you know about this?" Caroline accused her sister in law. _

_Elena was about to say something when Damon stopped her and grabbed Caroline's arm._

"_Damon calm down," Stefan tried to stop his brother but it was useless and he was hurting seeing Caroline like this. It was inevitable, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to protect her. It was his primal instinct. Damon's too. He knew his brother loved Caroline above all, but in this moment he wasn't her brother, he was the head of this family. It was egoistical, but he was always relieved that this was Damon's responsibility and not his. He looked at his wife, an arranged marriage for sure, but in his case it was different, he had been in love with Elena ever since he was a teenager. Their wedding was the happiest day of his life. He had done many horrible things, he wasn't a saint, but Elena always kept him sane, she was his haven. It was breaking his heart that his brother and sister didn't have his luck. Elena looked at him and smiled sharing his thoughts. _

"_Both of you stay here!" Damon said dragging an unwilling Caroline behind him. _

_He pushed her in their father's office; well it was his office now. Damon slammed the door and made her sit in the leather seat behind his big wooden desk. She was shocked that he was treating her like this and she tried to move but his hand on her shoulder kept her in place. He then opened his laptop and poi__nted at the screen. What she saw next made her blood turn to ice. It was Matt, outside the café taking orders. _

"_What is this?" she whispered looking at Damon. It was a live connection. _

_Damon looked at her silently for a moment,_

"_This is your beloved…friend, correct?"_

_Caroline looked at the screen again,_

"_Look carefully, sister," he did and she gasped. A red dot was shining on Matt's forehead. He was smiling unaware of what was happening._

"_It only takes a phone call," he said as Caroline was rendered speechless. She just kept staring at that red dot, it was all she could see and she knew what it meant. This wasn't right; Matt didn't deserve this, not because of her. Her insides burned her. She wanted to throw up. _

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked almost inaudibly. _

_Damon closed the screen and turned her around. He kneeled in front of her and stared at her. She was shaking like a leaf, her lips trembling and her cheeks wet from the tears she couldn't stop from falling. Damn, this was harder than he thought, he hated doing this to her. When it came to it he didn't have any problem inflicting pain, but seeing his baby sister terrified like this was breaking him. He was supposed to be the one to protect her from ever feeling like this. He knew about the kid she kept seeing, he was a decent guy and if things were different he wouldn't mind Caroline being with him. The day he called Caroline to return, his men caught some of Lockwood's lackeys outside Caroline's campus. They were after her. He wasn't fond of the Mikaelsons, either. _ _He grew up hating them and was hit by one of them before and ended up in the hospital for two months. When he retaliated he sent his attacker to the hospital for three months._

_Their attacks were constant and their guns were always loaded. There was always an untold rule between them though, a silent agreement that no one ever broke. Never target a woman or a child. Things were different now, Caroline was not safe, and this marriage in the long run would keep her safe. She would get used to it. They both would have to. _

"_Tomorrow he will come to propose, formally, I expect you to be presentable and complacent. Everything is arranged and the wedding is happening in a few days"_

"_Please don't make me do this," she pleaded with red eyes. _

"_This is a matter of life and death, it was what father wanted. He was going to bring you here in the end of your semester, but the Lockwoods after his death have become more aggressive. We have no time to waste" _

"_I, I can't, I…" she couldn't breath, this was a nightmare, all she had to do was to wake up but for same reason she couldn't. Why wasn't she waking up?_

"_Your friend will be safe …as long as you stop resisting. There is no way out of this, besides the Mikaelson family is similar to are own, until now we might have been in opposite sides, but now you will be respected and protected. Besides what future could you have with that waiter guy, sister? This way you will still live the lifestyle you are used to and in time you will see this is for the best" _

_She couldn't look at him anymore, she had to compose herself, to find a way out of this, but it seemed that she didn't have a way out of this. Matt, her only thought was him. She loved him so very much and she knew that her brother wasn't messing around. She started feeling dizzy, she was lost._

_Damon stood up, her silence was enough of an answer, but he couldn't take any chances. Through the intercom he called one of his guards. His men were all around the house. After their father's death there had been two attacks so they had to be extremely careful. _

"_Yes, sir," said the man that came to the office. _

"_Take my sister to her room make sure she stays there," Damon said helping Caroline stand. She didn't say anything. She just stood motionless._

"_Miss?" the guard said, but Caroline wasn't listening as she robotically walked out of the office, not looking behind her. The guard followed her and then stayed outside her bedroom door. _

In the last five days she had lost her freedom completely. She was followed around everywhere by her brothers' men and she wasn't allowed to leave the house, it was supposed to be for her safety, but that wasn't the whole truth. She was constantly watched, it had to be made sure that she wouldn't try anything stupid like trying to escape. Damon had made sure she wouldn't.

She wasn't going to try anything though, all she could think of was Matt. Stefan tried to talk to her but she gave him and everyone else the silent treatment. How could they do that to her? She hated them for it, they were coercing her into marrying a man she didn't know, a man she was taught to fear and hate. They were making her leave her whole life, her friends, the man she loved behind.

The past days people kept coming and going, they kept asking her opinion for her wedding but she remained silent, she didn't want to be any part of this. People kept staring at her with curiosity, sympathy and even with pity from time to time. When she first tried the wedding dress she could swear that it was so tight she couldn't breathe, but the dressmakers insisted it was perfect on her and all that was just bridal anxiety.

This was supposed to be her day, her special day that she would walk down the aisle and the man of her dreams would be waiting for her on the alter. When she was younger that man didn't have a face, but lately she could picture Matt waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Now her dream day had turned into her worst nightmare. She was about to marry a monster. She had heard so many stories of terror about him and every one of them terrified her. Her father and her brothers had mentioned him in the past; he was the most dangerous of the Mikaelsons, a cold-blooded killer. Horror stories were always connected with his name and everybody feared him. Even her father, a man known for his ruthlessness, had acknowledged that this Mikaelson would be a problem for them like no other they had faced before. To her surprise, her father seemed to hold respect for their enemy because of this. Now she was about to marry the enemy, a man that rumors said that had killed his older brother in order to take his place as the leader of his family. A man that had killed hundreds and most of the times with his own hands. A man that tonight would claim her as his lawful wife. She wanted to run and hide, but there was nowhere to go. If she did Damon would kill Matt and then he would find her and drag her back to marry that monster anyway and in the end her life would turn even more of a hell than it was about to be in a few hours. She tried to think about what was about to happen tonight. That she was going to marry this man and sleep with him and the thought made her sick. This couldn't be happening, she remembered the way he looked at her the one and only time she had seen him for those ten minutes. He looked at her with a penetrating predatory gaze that made her shiver. He was dangerous and she would belong to him. To a stranger, to a man she despised, to a…

"Caroline, are you ready?" Elena's voice interrupted her thoughts.

It was time.

* * *

In the abandoned warehouse not far from the docks the man's screams kept filling the air. He was tied on a chair and he was already beaten half to death. His face was unrecognizable, full of blood, cuts and bruises. He couldn't look straight anymore and the multiple wounds all over his body were bleeding out, he just wanted this to be over. His attacker took all the answers he wanted. His eyes looked like death, his reputation was right after all, going against the Mikaelson's was the worst mistake he ever made and he was about to pay it with his life.

"I want you to deliver a message to Richard Lockwood" said the man calmly. The same man that was giving the orders but wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. The man that only a few moments ago had beaten his prisoner to within an inch of his life and now was wiping the blood out of his hands with a handkerchief.

"Anything," the broken man said with a pleading tone.

The men behind him started to laugh but they immediately stopped when they saw the deadly look their boss threw at them.

"You are the message," he said throwing his bloody handkerchief on his prisoner's lap.

"You know what to do," he said to his men.

"_I have a wedding to attend to."_

His own wedding, he thought, while walking towards his parked car. A shot was heard through the air, coming from the warehouse. He didn't look behind, he just stared at the sea and the boats. It was already night and in less than an hour he would be married to Caroline Salvatore. He had heard it before, but it wasn't until he saw her just a few days ago that he realized that the rumors about her beauty weren't exaggerated. She looked like an angel and that was such a contradiction with the blood that ran into her veins. Such a contradiction to the world they both lived in. It took him less than a minute to realize that she was an innocent, a girl that didn't seem to like being anywhere near him. When he met her she was silent, but her look was defiant. He shook his head, he wasn't very fond of the idea of them getting married either but at least she would be a beautiful thing to watch and to have in his bed.

He took a picture from his pocket, the brown eyes of the girl of the photo still haunted him, he sighed, this was his past and now his present and future was the soon to be Mrs. Mikaelson, _Caroline_.

He started the engine of the car; there was no turning back anymore.

* * *

The wedding was taking place at the Mikaelson estate, in a beautiful chapel that was built many years ago in the beautiful gardens on the estate. The security measures were higher than anyone could have ever imagined. No precaution would be enough for this night. Men with hard faces and guns under their jackets were moving around the estate. To her eyes, they were uncountable, some of them she knew, most of them she had never seen before.

No one could get in without an invitation and without being checked from head to toe and let's not forget that no one could get out that easily either. Definitely not her.

Tonight was the first step, two organizations were merging into one. One family above all. The place was swamped with all kind of people, family members, some of them hostile towards the other's family's members, first class and low class criminals, people with wealth and power. Even outlaws that had been on the run for years were attending the wedding. People had come from the other side of the world for this wedding even though it had happened on such short notice. Then again, this was supposed to be quite a deal in their world.

Her bitter side was emerging, it was like all those people were mocking her, watching her walking her way to the gallows to be hanged. She was about to get executed and no one would save her, they would just applause her misery.

She was standing alone behind the curtains, peering through them and looking around. This could have been anyone's dream wedding. Everything was shining under beautiful ice-white lights; the pews aligned with white and black bows and elegant bouquets of orchid, lilies and roses. The aisle was scattered with rose petals. Up at the altar there were two large bouquets of red roses and white candles.

The church was already full, everyone was already sitting, but the groom was nowhere to be seen. His two best men where already standing in their positions waiting for him, one was his brother and the other was Stefan. Having Stefan there was supposed to be a sign of respect. Her bridesmaids Elena and Rebekah, were talking to some guests, soon both of them would walk down the aisle and would wait for her to do the same. She took a step back, time was running out and she could not outrun her ending.

Tears welled up in her eyes once more.

"_Stay strong, stay strong, don't break, you can do this, you can do this."_

This was her mantra all day long and now more than ever. She kept repeating those words to herself again and again while the minutes were running by faster than she would have liked.

Damon approached her and gave her the bouquet. It was made out of lilies, appropriate she thought bitterly since those were the flowers of death.

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen Caroline," her brother said looking at her with his most tender look. She didn't say anything; she just grabbed her bouquet tightly. Damon looked at her with sad eyes and kissed her forehead but she moved her head away.

Her judgemental gaze found his for a moment clearly telling him that she was never going to forgive him from this.

He offered his arm to her while the music started to play.

It was time.

She took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle next to Damon, grateful that his arm was supporting her from falling down. Everyone stood up and stared at her while a few whispers could be heard here and there. She couldn't see and hear anything though, all her attention and energy was concentrated into not falling apart and running away. Each step was heavier than the one before.

There were looks of pride and approval around her but everything blurred together.

She finally looked up and saw the groom standing tall in his black tux waiting for her. His penetrating gaze seemed to be taking in every detail and for a minute she thought there was wonder in his eyes. She was wrong though because the next moment his eyes held an untold cruelty that terrified her and she was reminded of what he was capable of and what he might do.

She shouldn't be here, this was wrong and yet here she was, this was her destiny. In their world this meant forever. No ways out, no escape. She was about to bind her life to his for the rest of her life. Her heart swelled with despair. She was coming closer to him.

She slowly walked up the steps and he took a step closer. Damon kissed her on the cheek and gave her away to his once upon sworn enemy. He took her hand and gently led her up to the altar. The candle-lights momentarily lit up brighter.

She took her place across from him. Neither one of them smiled. The priest started the ceremony.

_**"**__Dearly beloved__**, **__we are gathered here today to join__ this man, Niklaus Mikaelson and this woman, Caroline Salvatore, in holy matrimony."_

She took a deep breath. She was about to become the wife of Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

_**Speak softly and come closer to me,**  
**I want to feel my eyes inside of you,**  
**Nobody knows the truth,**  
_

**_It's such a great love, it can't get any greater than this._**

* * *

_So this was the first chapter, what do you think? Should I go on with this? Let me know..._


	2. Wedding songs were not made for us

_**A/N :**_

_Big hello to everyone! Well, I am finally back! _

_I honestly can't believe the response the first chapter got! I am stunned and eternally grateful! You are all amazing! _

_I feel really bad for delaying posting this chapter but real life got in the way and I was unable to write anything for a really long time. I am not planning on giving up on this story. Like ever. Well at least not until I finish it anyways ;)_

_I also realized that I haven't put a disclaimer. Well aside of my imagination I own nothing else._

_._

_._

_._

_I __would really like to also give a million thanks to my talented beta **Anastasia Dreams**. _

_Without her support and her unimaginable patience I wouldn't have dared to post this story. _

_Btw her stories are amazing! Like WOW amazing! Check them out!_

* * *

_Songs used as inspiration for this chapter :_

_Godfather love theme _

_Parla piu piano by Patrizio Buanne_

_Speak softly love by Andy Williams_

_Chapter 2 : __Wedding songs were not made for us_

_**Parla più piano e nessuno sentirà,  
il nostro amore lo viviamo io e te,  
nessuno sa la verità,  
neppure il cielo che ci guarda da lassù.**_

_**Insieme a te io resterò, amore mio, sempre così.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Caroline kept staring at her golden wedding band. It was done. She was the wife of Klaus Mikaelson. When the time came she had said, "I do". She was detached and until that moment she could have never imagined how easy it would be for someone to sign their death warrant just by saying two simple little words. _"I do"_.

She managed to say those words though. She spelled them out like she was in a trance. Maybe somewhere deep in her mind she was naïve enough to believe that something would happen even then in last moment. A miracle, anything, but nothing happened. The golden shining band ended up on her finger. Ironically it was an exact fit.

The priest pronounced them man and wife and then he gave permission to the man of her nightmares to kiss his bride. To kiss her!

She was absolutely positive that she was going to faint, but it seemed that her body was more tolerant than she originally thought. When his lips touched hers, she froze. His warmth fought with her coldness. His hand wrapped around her waist in a possessive gesture and his mouth claimed hers while everyone applauded. His eyes locked with hers a moment later searching for something. She couldn't tell what it was, but her heart kept beating faster and faster under his gaze.

Of course everything was just a mask since the next thing he did was smile proudly and start talking to his guests. People that she had never seen before started congratulating her, giving her their best wishes. She remembered answering in a low voice or nodding.

Her heart was turning into ice. A thin layer that was about to break into million pieces. A long time ago her mother had told her that this world was slowly killing anyone that would dare have a heart. She didn't understand it back then, but now she knew exactly what she meant.

Her skin was freezing from the inside out. Next to her, her husband was smiling like he was the happiest man to have walked the earth. He was the perfect host. Of course, he would be. This was what this charade was all about after all. Alliances.

She heard people talking to him about his sweet blushing bride and him answering in some kind manner or implying things she couldn't even dare to think and all she wanted was for this dreaded night to end.

Her new family kept watching her. The way Klaus's brother kept staring at her was making her skin crawl. What was worse though was the way Klaus's father kept throwing glances at her. She could swear that she had never seen cold eyes like his before. Kol and Rebekah she could handle. But Mikael and Klaus were a whole other story.

Stefan kept staring at her from some meters away with sympathy, but for the first time all she felt for her brother was emptiness. Families should love, cherish and protect each other above all. This is what they kept telling her ever since she could remember. Only they had failed to keep their promises.

This was no family. A family would never make her feel like she was a commodity to be sold to the highest bidder.

She did follow the ritual step by step. She talked to strangers and she threw her bouquet and Rebekah caught it with a dazzling smile and smiled at Damon while he smirked at her. Then Klaus went near her and kissed her forehead while Rebekah went and held her fiancé's hand.

All those gestures seemed so fake to her eyes. It was all about keeping the appearances. In reality, nobody was happy and no one was content. After years of hatred they were now all playing at the happy family.

She always considered her self as a positive person and yet now she was all bitter, twisted and sad. Rebekah seemed so different from her. She seemed to have it all under control. She seemed determined and tough. She definitely belonged in this world. From what Elena had told her, Rebekah's wedding with Damon was arranged to happen in three weeks. Damon had to take over their father's responsibilities first.

It was she that they forced into marriage a few days after her father died. She didn't even have the time to mourn him. According to Elena, things had to go down fast because of the threats both families had been receiving especially after Giuseppe's death. They had to unite now, so she was the unlucky one.

She looked at the man next to her.

Klaus and Caroline.

Two names that should never coexist in the same sentence and yet there they were.

Happily married.

The only thing that she did know was that when she was dreaming about her happily ever after she never thought that this would be it.

* * *

"_Most importantly I want to wish to my sister all the happiness she deserves in her new life. Congratulations!"_

Damon had just finished his speech. He talked about family, he mentioned how their father would have been proud to give away his sister and how this was a new beginning for everyone. His manners and his posture were excellent. Usually he would have more than just one snarky comment to share, but tonight was a different occasion. Damon was serious and in total control. After all he was the successor of their family's legacy and he had to suit the part perfectly.

Stefan refrained from giving a speech. It was as if he knew that it would make Caroline feel even worse than she was already feeling, but he couldn't even comprehend that what his sister was feeling was far from what he imagined.

Right now Caroline wasn't feeling anything. She was frozen inside and she just didn't seem to care. Her attention was elsewhere.

She was absentmindedly looking around at the glorious gardens with the light up torches. She was barely paying any attention or hearing anything. If she was to stay calm she had to concentrate onto something and that was it. She shut the whole world out while her eyes kept watching the lights that glistened and burned all around her.

Caroline did know that more toasts and speeches were taking place. She pretended that they were happening to someone else and not her. She was numb. Avoiding her brothers and everyone else she continued to stare at the lights and the stars. She also kept trying to ignore the man sitting next to her at the wedding table.

However that was an impossible task. Every now and then, when a new person would start giving another speech Klaus would smirk and even look at her with amusement in his dark eyes. Those looks unfortunately where the only ones that would pierce the frozen haze of her mind. Other people would translate those looks as signs of affection, but she knew better. All she could do was nod from time to time, trying to compose herself. She wanted to wipe that irritating smirk from his face with her fist, but unfortunately she couldn't.

What was most unnerving was the fact that even though she was trying as hard as she could to stay in her little safe bubble there were moments that reality intruded. Her new family was keeping a close watch on her. Especially her father-in-law. His eyes were calculating and every time he looked at her she felt like someone was throwing ice water on her.

Then there was Kol, he kept looking her with the mischievousness of a teenager. He kept staring and smiling at her in a very disturbing way. Esther was unreadable and Rebekah seemed to hate her already. And this was supposed to be her new family.

In that moment Kol stood up ready to give his own speech.

He smiled at her and she immediately tensed.

"Good evening gentlemen and…_ladies_!" He said in a charming way that was probably making many female hearts beat faster.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the bride and groom! May their future be as bright as the _love_ they are surely sharing."

His tone was ironic, his eyes gleaming mischievously now that he had everyone's undivided attention.

Caroline was starting to panic. It was at that moment that she understood that she had to come to terms that this was her new reality. She would have to deal with people that not only hated her, but also had the power to harm her.

It was true that Klaus was the one with the worse reputation of them all, but Kol also had the reputation of being sadistic and cruel and she was starting to realize why. She had never met him before. Her father had made sure to keep her far away from any kind of danger.

In any other case, she would have turned to her brothers to keep her safe, but now she would have to stand on her own. Tonight, was just the beginning and she knew for sure that she could not count on her husband to keep her safe.

If she knew something for sure it was that she was not going to give anyone the satisfaction of intimidating her. Yet, that determination didn't stop the sense of fear she had from washing over her.

"I almost cried when my big bother told me that he was going to propose to Miss Salvatore and we all know how much I love and care about the Salvatores." Kol kept the irony in his tone as he mockingly bowed, looking first at her and then straight at her brothers.

Stefan kept a discreet, but firm hold on Damon. A long time ago Kol has broken Damon's leg with a bat. In retaliation Damon months later had sent Kol to the hospital with fractured hands, dislocated shoulders and ribs. Neither Kol nor Damon wanted to kill each other at those ambushes. They wanted to send a message of superiority. The result was multiple attacks between the two families and many became collateral damage. For months later, no one was able to walk unguarded.

She remembered those times clearly. At first she was really scared for Damon and it was the first time that she had realized how much her brother meant to her and how much she couldn't bare to lose him. After that she was basically grounded. She wasn't even allowed to leave the house until the red alert was over. The thing was that it was never over. Not really.

"Mutual feelings, I am sure. But now that this beautiful woman is my …_sister_," he stopped for a moment looking straight at her.

"I wish her all luck and I promise to cherish and protect her as I would… _any Salvatore_." There was a menace in his voice that seemed fierce and calculating and the threat was apparent.

"Cheers!"

Kol sat at his chair looking more than pleased.

The message was loud and clear and Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Klaus next to her remained impassive. What made her feel even worse was that she could not tell what his intentions were. He didn't move an inch and it was as if his face was carved from stone. He was an enigma.

Rebekah and Kol shared amused glances, while her brothers seemed to be trying to control their own anger. One single speech had got everyone on edge. She could hear whispers all around. Everyone knew the history between the two families and Kol's words were causing turmoil.

In the next moment all became silent. Mikael stood up and his deadly stare this time was not targeted at her but on Kol and Rebekah and instantly all amusement was gone from their faces.

He cleared his throat and started talking with an authority that only a few men could ever master.

"I have a sentimental weakness for my children and I spoil them, as you can see. They talk when they should listen." He spoke the words sternly with a booming voice while looking displeased with his younger son and his daughter.

"It is well known that the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons have not always seen eye to eye. Today is the day that we are leaving that past behind us." His smile was one of remembrance.

For a moment he looked like he was recollecting pleasant memories that included serenity and not blood and mayhem. Like he was remembering Giuseppe as a friend and not as an enemy.

"Giuseppe was a man of his word and when he promised his daughter to my son that was with the common understanding that from the moment that our children united their lives we would become a family and family is above all." Since everyone there lived by a code of honor, Mikael spoke in a language most of the guests could understand.

Family above all.

She was surrounded by people who believed themselves to be kings and queens among commoners. They imposed their laws and their dominance through violence and blood. And now as one family they would share the same throne and the same kingdom leaving bloody trails in their wake. This life and this mentality was everything she detested. She had tried so hard to run away from this world and she had failed. Miserably.

Aside from what her feelings were, this was a new era. They were connected through her and Klaus now. Soon one more bond would be forged through Damon and Rebekah.

And right now Mikael was making this clear to everyone. The political undertones in his speech were evident.

"Damon, Stefan, after tonight your sister is my daughter and she will be regarded with nothing but respect." He assured her brothers who knew that Mikael's authority surpassed Kol's games. It was a command no one would dare to contest.

"Caroline it is an honor to welcome you into our family and may you and my son find happiness in each other as I have with my loving wife." Her heart sank. Hearing those words from Mikael's mouth was like someone had stabbed her. Those words held a finality no one could ever revoke.

All the guests started clapping their hands, saluting and toasting.

Klaus took Caroline's hand and brought it in his lips. She still couldn't read his thoughts, but she felt like he could read hers. Suddenly everything around her seemed to stand still and to quiet down. She froze as he kissed the back of her hand looking only at her eyes. She held her breath. He smiled.

That smile seemed to her even more dangerous than everything Mikael had just said.

At that moment one of the guests decided to follow tradition and ask for the bride and groom to kiss. After that everybody kept dictating them to kiss. Impatiently tapping their champagne glasses with their flatware as an audible request.

Klaus's fingertips touched her lips to get her attention and she turned her head towards him. Her long eyelashes clouding him from her sight.

Bending his head to hers he gently kissed her while pulling her firmly to him. This time it was different than the one they shared at the church. This time it was more intimate and far more real. This time she had no other choice than to kiss him back.

People applauded, but she wasn't listening.

A mere touch was enough. His lips feathering over hers sent her world spiraling into chaos.

She didn't like this. She hated it. It seemed a dream, a nightmare she was locked in. And yet when the kiss ended somehow she didn't feel any kind of relief. Her heart was turning to ice once again ignoring the fact that her body seemed to be burning.

She bit her lip and looked at her wedding ring, instinctively touching the cold metal that immediately started heating up. She could feel his eyes following her movement too.

It was true. They were really married.

* * *

More minutes passed and time seemed to speed up. Klaus remained close to her. He was sitting so close to her that his scent was washing over her. Her lips were still burning, but she was certain that it was from disgust. Nothing else was acceptable. She was forced into this and she was not going to forget it.

She didn't want to compare him with Matt, but she couldn't help it. He was so different than her sweet boyfriend. When she was breathing Matt's cologne she felt at ease. Now the more she breathed, the more her heart kept racing.

Rebekah stood up and for a moment Caroline feared that whatever she was about to do was going to be as bad as Kol's speech.

She was wrong. It was worse.

Rebekah gracefully moved to the grassy dance floor that was set in the center of the gardens. The band stopped playing the soothing classic violin themes and Rebekah took the microphone. Everybody looked at the beautiful blond that seemed to be genuinely happy and comfortable.

"I would have never thought that my big brother would be the first to marry, _or marry at all_, but the day is finally here."

Everyone who knew Klaus's reputation laughed at Rebekah's words and at the way she smiled at her brother.

"Brother, I wish you all happiness from the bottom of my heart." Rebekah almost seemed honest and Caroline saw Klaus smirking at the antics of his sister who was now the center of attention.

"I do think though that it is time for the newlyweds to share their first dance as a married couple!" she said with a big smile and everybody agreed with her. Rebekah went to the orchestra and said something to the lead singer.

They were about to start their wedding song! Wedding songs were made for happy couples that were in love. _Not for her and Klaus._

Klaus stood up and turned towards Caroline, smiling at her. He offered her his hand and waited for her.

"_Will you give me this dance sweetheart?"_

Damn! This night was turning out to be never-ending torture. And how could a person turn a simple question into such a sinful invitation? And why was he asking her anyway? Was it like she had a choice to begin with?

She shakily took his hand and their fingers intertwined. He took her to the dance floor and the band started playing the song Rebekah had ordered them to play. The singer's melodic voice filled the air as Klaus whirled her to him and their bodies touched.

He wrapped his hand around her waist and they started moving. They appeared to be a perfect match. Their dance moves perfectly in sync.

All night she had tried to block him and now she couldn't no matter how much she tried.

She couldn't ignore the way he was holding her. His hands possessively touching her. Such an intense touch that it seemed like he was branding her. Like his touch was burning her right through her gown.

They danced in silence and all she could feel was that he was trying to claim something that wasn't his to claim. Unfortunately, he didn't have to claim her since she was already his wife. At least legally.

She couldn't stop her self from rolling her eyes at the lyrics of the song.

Klaus smirked at that. If he had to be honest she was adorable. He had waited for her to speak to him all night and he was willing to wait as long it would take for her to feel comfortable to do so.

He didn't know why he was so patient with her but he was. All night she kept avoiding him. She seemed distracted and sad and he wasn't pushing her boundaries.

When Kol made that stupid speech he had to control himself to keep from lashing out. His idiotic brother had to try to ruin the night. What made him furious, though, was the fear that passed through Caroline's eyes.

He was surprised for a moment. He thrived on other people's fear. Hers shouldn't affect him that much, or at all. They were married, but they barely knew each other. She wasn't supposed to have any kind of affect on him at all.

He couldn't deny that the way her emerald eyes shined with helplessness made him want to tear his brother in pieces. She was fighting through her fear though and that surprised him even more. And now her ironic gestures and the way she pouted were making him smile at how cute she looked. She was a beautiful woman and he was always drawn to beautiful things.

"Parla piu piano? The Godfather? Seriously?" Her sarcastic voice interrupted his thoughts and he flashed his most charming smile at her. Only that seemed to make her look like she regretted saying anything at all. Somehow, that irritated him and only made him want to hold her closer.

He refrained himself from doing so. Speaking to him of her own accord was a huge step forward and he wasn't going to throw that away.

"Trust me, sweetheart, the irony isn't lost on me I assure you."

She scoffed at his words while the song kept playing. _She really was a stubborn one wasn't she? _

She was starting to realize that Klaus's full attention was on her now. His hands tightened around her body as everyone watched them dance to the song that spoke of an epic love. His frame was shadowing her and she was uncomfortably aware of their close proximity. It made her feel awkward and tense.

He twirled her and moved her closer to him.

. . .

Rebekah and Kol silently studied them from their table. After the speech, Kol gave, they couldn't do much since their parents kept watching them ready to intervene at any time. So now it would seem that Caroline was now not only under Klaus's protection but also Mikael's. _That was just great._

This night was important for many reasons, but Rebekah couldn't stand the beautiful princess her favorite brother married and she enjoyed seeing Caroline in discomfort. So since she enjoyed watching her new sister-in-law squirm she had thought it would be a good idea to force her to dance with Klaus in front of everybody. Caroline seemed to be in distress all night so one more nail in her coffin would be a great pleasure.

It was tradition after all, but she didn't like what she was witnessing now. Klaus had his full attention on his bride and he kept staring at Caroline in a way that she hadn't seen him look at anyone before. It seemed like…_infatuation?_ No that was impossible; it couldn't be, _could it?_

No! This had to be an act. Keeping the appearances. Klaus could never be attracted to someone like her.

Rebekah didn't miss the way Kol kept watching Caroline like a hawk and the truth was that Caroline looked magnificent in her beautiful gown. Everyone tonight was admiring her and talking about how beautiful she looked.

Klaus had chosen the wedding dress when the coordinator came to him. She could still remember the orders he gave away. _"A dress fit for a princess," _he had said_._

It was at that moment that she knew that she would never like Caroline. Ever.

She looked towards Damon. He was really attractive, but the last thing she wanted was to marry a Salvatore. She had three weeks to get herself out of this mess. She just didn't know how. She tried to ignore the way Damon's eyes lingered on her form. She had to admit that he was really sexy, but she had heard the rumors. He was crazy and impulsive, he treated women like they were disposable and most importantly he was in love with his brother's wife. Like hell she would marry a man like him. She wanted more for her life. She hadn't lived at all and she wasn't going to end up miserable like Caroline.

Even if right now Caroline looked like she was a fairytale princess that was dancing with her prince charming.

. . .

Caroline was trying to ignore how her heart kept humming under his gaze. _How was he doing that to her? _The way he was possessively holding her and leading their steps made her think that this was just a prelude. The rest of her life was going to be like that. She would have to do what others expected from her and he would lead the way. She would have to follow. Like she was nothing more than just a possession.

"You look very beautiful Caroline, but a smile could get you a long way" Klaus told her like he really and genuinely wanted to see her smile for him. She knew that it was for the sake of appearances so instead of granting him his wish she pressed her lips together.

"Easy for you to say," she retorted.

Her behavior seemed to amuse him and she pondered how hard she could step on his feet.

"Indeed it is love, but considering the family you are coming from it shouldn't be that difficult to pretend. Should it?" he said quietly and his sarcastic smile was making his dimples appear.

He was making her feel alive for the first time tonight. Because now her blood was boiling with anger.

_Stupid dimples and stupid accent!_

Everything was a game to him.

She had to breathe or else she would start screaming at him and she doubted that this was the reaction he wanted when he asked her to smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she glared daggers at him.

"_On the contrary..._" he said like he was realizing something while he was gazing intently at her.

He started studying her. The way her cheeks finally lost the pale shade and how her eyes shone. She had spirit and for a moment there he couldn't resist messing with her temper. He wondered how loud she could yell at him. At least her expression wasn't vacant any more. Even if her anger was targeted at him that was better than her being an empty cell of a person.

He knew he had to break the ice somehow. To get to know her and make her feel comfortable with him.

"About your father…" he started with a serious expression, but the way she glared at him made him pause for a moment.

"Don't! Seriously! " She said in an icy tone. It was the first time she looked straight at his eyes without looking away.

"Very well," he said, without pressing the subject further while internally admiring how feisty she really was underneath the mask she has been wearing all night.

This dance was turning out to be quite enlightening.

"On to more mild mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress," Klaus said, looking appreciatively at her. He gave her a bright and charming smile and he couldn't resist from subtly checking her out.

His gaze once more focused on her eyes, but she kept her head turned away from him, pointedly ignoring him, while they kept turning and swaying around the dance floor.

"Well it's not like I had the choice not to wear it now, did I?" she said in a bitter tone.

"And what about the bracelet I gave you?" He calmly asked her pointing his gaze towards the bracelet on her hand.

She spared him a glance and then she looked at the bracelet, but she remained silent trying to ignore his smug expression and his contentment. Caroline seemed to be trying her best to show him that while she was obliged to keep dancing with him it was unwilling and she really didn't like him.

He felt himself more drawn to her now. She had a light that surrounded her, and a fire in her eyes that was calling to him.

"You know, you are quite the dancer," he complimented her in all honesty. His voice low, a drawling caress.

He was completely truthful with her. He had danced with many partners over the years, but none of them matched so perfectly with him. Her body suited his perfectly and their movements were graceful and elegant.

For a moment she seemed surprised and stole a quick glance at him. She then turned her head away from him again. All night long she had been looking at like him like his presence was beneath her, but now he felt her relaxing in his arms a little.

"Well, I had training," she informed him like she was talking about the weather. "I happened to be first in my dance class," she said with pride.

"_I know_."

His laconic answer both frightened and intrigued her.

She really didn't like what his answer was implying, but she shivered and she found couldn't take her eyes away from his. It was at that moment that her heart sped up under his gaze and she realized that she had lost track of time. The song ended and she didn't even notice it. They stood still while people kept applauding them; a new song was beginning and guests joined them on the dance floor.

She found herself unable to move and break their connection. The moment had swept her away and she was afraid that he knew that too.

* * *

**_Speak softly, love so no one hears us but the sky_**

**The vows of love we make will live until we die**

**My life is yours and all because**

**You came into my world with love so softly love**

* * *

.

.

.

One of the guards distanced himself from his appointed position. He walked until he was hidden under the dark shadow of one of the big trees. He could still keep an eye on the celebration, but he knew that no one could see him. He had to be quick.

He took his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket, closed it and quickly changed his sim card with another and turned the phone on again. He started writing a message as fast as he could…

"_They are married."_

And he pressed send

Moments later he read the incoming message.

"_Keep a close watch on the bride." _

He stared at the beautiful bride dancing with her father- in- law now. He was about to become her shadow.

* * *

.

.

.

So this was and chapter 2. Poor Caroline, she is in big trouble isn't she? And the night is faaar from over..oh boy!

Mmmm let's see what else is there...

**1.** There was also a quote from The Godfather. In Mikael's speech.

**_"I have a sentimental weakness for my children, and I spoil them as you can see; they talk when they should listen."_**

What a line! What a movie! Oh yes I am in love with that movie. It is _my_ sentimental weakness!

**2.** I would like to thank again all the people that read, reviewed, followed and favorited the story so far. And all those that are guests and I can't reach them. You rock! Seriously! Your reviews are inspiring to say the least and there have been some really good points that I took into account while writing this chapter! Thank you sooo much!

**3.** The next chapter won't take that long to be posted. I promise! I am already working on it. Actually there was supposed to be one really big chapter but it got really like really big soooo I broke it in two parts. The one is the one that I posted now. The other one is coming up soon. The title will be..."Wedding Night"...what could that mean ha?

**4.** I also joined Tumblr. Well I am still trying to adjust actually, but I will be posting teasers and previews from my stories so feel free to join me there too. I am using the same username that I use here. The link if anyone cares is on my profile.

**5.** Well tell me what you think about the chapter, good, bad, liked it, hated it? Let me know...


	3. Wedding Night

_**A/N :**_There are no words for me to express how grateful I am with all the beautiful reviews and messages I have been receiving for this story. It is really making me incredibly happy! Every review makes me do the happy dance I swear!

Some of the reviews are also helping me quite a lot, some are giving me ideas and some make me reconsider many things about this story. All of the reviews do inspire me and make me want to write more!

Sooo big hugs and kisses to everyone that took the time to read and to leave a comment as a user or as a guest!

Now I could keep going and going but we do have a Wedding Night to go to, don't we? ;)

See you at the end!

P.s _ **I own nothing**. Just my keyboard!

.

.

.

A million thanks to my AMAZING beta **Anastasia Dreams**.

If it weren't for her this story wouldn't be the way it is right now, hell it wouldn't be posted to begin with!

* * *

_Songs used as inspiration for this chapter :_

_Caruso by Lucio Dalla._

___Chapter 3 : Wedding Night_

_**Te voglio bene assaie  
ma tanto tanto bene sai  
h una catena ormai  
che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai…**_

* * *

.

.

.

The night was progressing slowly. The next few hours seemed to pass in a dreamlike manner for Caroline. She was now aware of her environment more than before, but she was still trying to keep her mental distance. She kept staring with empty glances. She didn't want to admit it, but her dance with Klaus left her emotionally drained.

She tried to show him that he wasn't affecting her and that he had no power over her. His seductive words and his low and husky voice did not tempt her. She wasn't one of those women that would be enamored by him just because he had a beautiful face. His inside was ugly and scary and she wasn't going to forget that just because his voice held a sensual note.

His gentle manners were meant to lull someone into a false sense of security. She had to admit that for a moment there he had her under a trance, but that wasn't what made her heart throb with terror. No. It was the realization that this was the man she would be spending her life with. It was a reality that she could not avoid. He was too real and too close to her.

From the moment they swayed on the dance floor she felt like she was surrounded by black smoke and searing fire. Aside from her brothers she wasn't used to being surrounded by strong willed men and now she felt like she was the lamb that had to deal with the hungry wolf.

Klaus seemed to be polite and gentle with her, but the way his eyes would turn from ice to fire scared her. He had hellfire in his heart and she was not used to dealing with men like him. Not in the way it was now expected of her. And it was clear now more than ever that there were certain expectations of her. After her dance with Klaus she danced with her father-in-law.

He put a gentle, fatherly, hold on her and she was more creeped out than ever. The way he was looking at her scared her and their slow pace was a trial that she wasn't prepared to deal with. She had no difficulty in believing that he was the root of all-evil. Maybe all these were childish thoughts, but that man was scaring her and the protection he bestowed upon her wasn't giving her any sense of security at all.

"_You are part of my family now Caroline," _he had told her moments before he let her go. _"Behave accordingly," _he warned her.

She felt like she was suffocating. Every member of the Mikaelson family had that effect on her. It was just too much for her to handle. Suddenly she blinked. What was she thinking? She wasn't going to give up that easily.

Like a shockwave it occurred to Caroline that she had to react somehow. She couldn't keep acting like she was lethargic. She realized that if she was to survive in this family she had to defend herself. She had to be the person she used to be before she was coerced into this marriage. Damon always kept telling her that no one was as stubborn and as irritating as her. Maybe now she would have to prove him right.

It was at that moment of her epiphany that she saw Kol was about to come closer to her. This night was already a disaster and she wasn't about to dance with him too! Klaus and Mikael were enough! So, she took a deep breath and decided to stop her self-pity and follow the advice Klaus gave to her. Well, it was actually more like an instruction, but she wasn't going to drown in her sorrows anymore.

"_A smile can get you a long way,"_ he had told her while they were dancing. Maybe he was just right about that.

She smiled her most radiant smile and walked towards her guests. Rebekah and Kol wanted to make her feel trapped and helpless and she wasn't going to play their game anymore.

She was Caroline Salvatore, she was known for being the center of attention and she could also be the meanest girl in the room she wanted too. Now she had to remind herself of that more than ever.

For the first time tonight she really looked around her. She took in every detail. Looking at the splendid celebration she came to the conclusion that this was what Mikael meant. This was what was expected from her. To be a beautiful, silent, doll surrounded by lavish things and people that meant nothing to her.

It was a dream wedding, for sure. Made out of her worst dreams, but who was she to judge? It wasn't like she was forced into this. _Only she was_. She had to stop hoping for this night to come to an end. She had to become the perfect hostess and the happy bride for the rest of the evening.

She replayed the night so far in her mind. She knew that she had acted like a lifeless puppet all evening. Klaus had tried to talk to her while they walked their way from the church to their garden party, but she didn't even spare him a glance. She didn't know him enough to tell if he was irritated or indifferent towards her behavior. His expression betrayed nothing. While they were dancing he seemed pleasant enough, but after their dance he once again kept his distance, his expression impassive. Which, in all honesty, was something that she was really grateful for.

The truth was she was running out energy. She didn't want to talk to him or see him. She didn't want to spend time with him and yet it seemed that she was stuck in an impossible situation that she couldn't find her way out of. So, at the beginning of the night she had waited until they reached their destination where more people than just him would surround her. Back then she just didn't know if that was a better or a worse option. Well, when people started asking for the groom to kiss his bride she knew it was the worse option after all.

Caroline started scanning her environment with interest this time. She kept mingling and talking to people while she was taking in every detail. Major and minor. She had to be careful from now on. She would have to observe everything. She wasn't safe and she would have to be on her toes.

Her wedding was quite the event; white lights were strung across the garden and torches were lit with glowing, trembling flames. Fancy chairs and round tables, with elegant tablecloths of fine linen and beautiful bouquets of flowers in their centers, were set up on the grass. There was expensive crystal filled with champagne and porcelain china with gourmet delicacies. Small candles were everywhere and there was even a champagne fountain and ice sculptures. Cater waiters passed by with silver trays. A live band was set up along with a made up dance floor. The violins were playing classic themes; a singer was singing old and new songs. Women were dressed with expensive, extravagant and elegant gowns and men in fine suits and tuxedos were enjoying the night, smiling and laughing. All of society had gathered to celebrate the event.

It had been a long time since she had attended something like this. Going to college had been her chance for a normal life away from pointless superficial nights like this one. When she was a little girl and her parents were having balls at their house she would always sneak out of her room and hide in a corner and dream of the time that she would be all grown up and she would get to wear a beautiful dress and dance all night long. Usually, Stefan would catch her and they would dance and laugh together. Damon was always making fun of them.

Caroline had grown up, but the reality was much different from her fantasy. In all honesty, for some time she lived for events like this one, but eventually she saw them for what they were. She changed and after a while she started avoiding celebrations like these. She considered them boring and fake. A world that looked made out of gold when in reality it was made out of blood. Nonetheless, she was very good in organizing these kinds of events when it was required, but not this time.

Ironically, she didn't have a say in organizing her own wedding. She didn't want to anyway, not that she was asked. This was all Rebekah. She had to admit that if this were not the wedding out of hell she would be the first one to admire the work her sister-in-law put into this. It was a little bit much for her style, but it was well executed. The perfect reception for the imperfect people.

* * *

Many Italian songs were played. Courtesy of Rebekah, for her future husband and her new family. Everyone knew that the Salvatores had roots in Italy. Her grandparents had lived there a long time ago. She always used to enjoy those songs. Her mother used to listen to them all the time. It was funny how in times of pain and insecurity she would always find shelter in the memory of her mother. This moment, though, those memories were hurting her even more. Her mom wasn't there to advise her, to help her, to hold her. So when her mom's favourite song started playing she had to blink back the tears.

_**Te voglio bene assaie…  
**_

Her parents always danced to that song. Her father used to listen to it when he was alone in his study years after her mom passed away. In the end they loved each other. He was a tough man and she was a sensitive woman, but they always balanced each other. Her mother stayed by his side until the end. She didn't like anything in their world, she despised it with all her heart. Many times she was depressed and sad, but she would always genuinely smile when her father was present. Her dad would do the same with her.

Caroline wanted, she craved, a love like that. She wanted passion in her life. To be free to love and to be loved. To be able to love without fear. She wanted more than just what she got. Maybe she was a dreamer. Maybe she was just a crazy, silly girl. But the song that was playing right now was just one more painful reminder of what she had lost tonight. What she would never get.

_**ma tanto tanto bene sai…**_

She looked at Klaus from a safe distance for a moment. Her gaze penetrating and persistent. She could never love a man like him. She wanted to give herself completely to someone that would be able to touch her heart and her soul. To someone that would be able to understand her hopes, her dreams, everything she wanted in life. She knew that she was breakable and he was a man that was used to breaking others and deriving pleasure from it. A man like that could never love a woman like her. She doubted that a man like that could love, period. She looked at her ring.

_**h una catena ormai..**_

She translated the lyrics in her mind. It was true, chains were holding her down and her blood was melting in her veins, but it wasn't out of love. It was out of despair and that was killing her. She looked at him again and this time he looked at her too. She found herself shuddering under his intense gaze.

_**che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai…**_

She was startled from her thoughts by Stefan. His eyes shone with his need to talk to her. She sighed. She had been avoiding him all night, but now she couldn't. They used to sit together listening to that song. She would cry in his arms listening to that song and missing her mom.

"Dance with me?" Stefan said with a pleading look while he extended his hand towards her.

She looked at her brother and without saying anything she took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and whirled her close to him. Something was different now. Something was amiss. The comfort she was unintentionally seeking from Stefan wasn't there this time. It was all gone.

It was the first time that as hard as Stefan tried he wasn't able to connect with Caroline. His baby sister was distant and her eyes seemed vacant. Guilt enveloped him instantly. All night he had watched her, moving like a ghost at first and then playing at being the perfect bride, even though, he could tell she was struggling.

He hated himself for not standing up for her even if he knew that this was what would keep her safe. Or at least this was what he hoped and kept telling himself. He stared at his sister's face, but her eyes kept looking everywhere except at him. Her usually happy face seemed sad and the light he could always see in her eyes faded as they danced to their mother's song and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. At that moment Caroline reminded him of their mom more than ever.

"Caroline, I…" he didn't even know what to say and he hesitated.

Caroline didn't even look at him.

"Don't say anything." Her whole body was tense as she tried to maintain her civil posture, but right now her whole being was throbbing with the need to scream at everyone. She wanted to tell her family that she hated them all. Even though what she hated the most was that deep down she still loved her family despite the betrayal and that was what hurt her the most.

"You will always be my sister Care," Stefan said as he felt her putting up walls that he didn't know if he would ever be able to break down.

For the first time she stared at him. She really looked at him, her eyes never leaving his. She stopped dancing, took a step back, stood motionless and watched him with a glare he had never seen before, not in her. Damon could master such a look, but not her. Never her. _Until now_.

"I used to be your sister, Stefan, but thanks to you and Damon I am not a Salvatore anymore. _I am a Mikaelson now_," Caroline said with a hard voice, leaving him alone as the song faded

Stefan watched her as she moved towards some of the guests, her face a mask of cold indifference. This was not his sweet, carefree sister.

Damon approached him patting him on the shoulder to gain his attention. Stefan didn't take his eyes of Caroline and he didn't even care that he was standing still in the middle of the dance floor. _What have they done?_

"What's going on?" Damon asked with a worried tone, his face betraying nothing to the world.

Stefan turned and looked at his brother. "We should celebrate, we have our alliance now," Stefan said unemotionally as he turned to leave. "We just lost our sister forever," were his last words as he moved further into the gardens feeling the need to breath fresh air more that ever.

. . .

Rebekah kept a close watch on Damon Salvatore. Her eyes roaming over his form as she wished him to be someone else. If he was, maybe they could even have a good time together. Unfortunately, he wasn't. She had to avoid this marriage, no matter the cost. She had three weeks ahead of her. Three weeks. In any other case, she would be turning to Klaus for help, but seeing that he had given in and married Caroline it would be almost impossible to get him on her side now.

Kol came near his sister and was surprised to see that all her attention was on Damon Salvatore. For a moment his eyes glittered with danger. He still couldn't believe that his family had formed ties with these wretched people. If it were up to him this celebration would have had only one conclusion. Every last one of the Salvatore's would have been scattered in the garden in bloody pieces. Well, if not everyone, then at least Damon. God, he hated that guy like no other. His blood boiled as his sister scanned the man from head to toe with lust filled eyes.

"You've changed Bekah, settling for a Salvatore is quite a sign of weakness," he said playing with his champagne glass. Suddenly the taste of the bubbly liquid became bitter in his mouth.

"I am not settling, but he is my husband to be is he not?" she said without taking her eyes from Damon. She almost smiled at the murderous look that was on her brother's face. Maybe, she didn't need Klaus after all. Kol hated Damon like no other, especially considering their past. So it would be safe to assume that he would help her. She just needed to think everything through. She knew that she would have to say all the right words to provoke the right reaction out of him. "What about you, Kol? Don't think I haven't noticed how your eyes have been glued to our new little sister all night?" she said with distain.

Kol smirked and looked at Caroline again. She kept avoiding him all night. How sweet of her to be so disgusted of him. Klaus was on the verge of killing him. That was definitely making his night.

"Well, Bekah she is family now," he said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

He laughed at Rebekah's expression as he heard her making a choking sound at his comment.

"Relax darling, Caroline is our brother's little toy now, we should help her adjust…" He said slowly drinking his champagne.

"Yes, we should, because we don't want her to be uncomfortable do we? If she suffers then her brothers suffer." Rebekah's tone was laced with false sympathy.

Kol's smile got even wider. His sister turned her face to him and used her most adorable smile, the one she always used on him and Klaus when she wanted something from them.

"_Then Damon suffers_," she said with a sweet voice.

"Isn't that what we really want, sister?"

"Perhaps," she said giving him her most conniving look. "But we were already scolded once, so would you really be willing to help your baby sister out?" she innocently asked.

"And spit right in the face of father's rules?" he said looking at her like that was something that concerned him.

Rebekah's expression was serious now.

Kol smiled again but this time it was a twisted smile.

"_I am in" _

. . .

Damon watched his sister from afar. Caroline didn't spare him even a glance and he didn't dare going anywhere near her. He wasn't Stefan, as Elena had told him so many times now. He didn't have soothing words for her, besides his relationship with Caroline had always been rocky. She would hate him forever, now. He was used to people hating him, anyway. He turned around and watched as Elena ran after his brother. Just looking at her was making his heart ache.

He didn't miss the way Rebekah's eyed him. She was hot. He could give her that. He should be trying to get to know her, but right now all he wanted was to go and get drunk. He knew that he would have to leave Caroline here tonight and that made him feel uneasy. For the first time he wished for Giuseppe to be here. That way he wouldn't have to be holding back.

He looked at Kol. He was itching to kill something and Kol would make a perfect candidate, especially after his little speech. Family ties or not he would have to get him alone soon, maybe break some of his bones again. No one could threaten Caroline and walk away unscathed. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be here to keep her safe 24/7, but he could pass his message clearly if he had too. He also had to have faith that Caroline would be able to take care of herself. Guilt engulfed him momentarily, but he shook it way. This marriage had to be done. His with Rebekah had to happen too.

He looked at Rebekah again. In three weeks he would have to marry her and something kept telling him that she wasn't such an easy person to be around. It didn't matter; in the next few days he would have time to deal with Barbie Mikaelson.

. . .

Klaus was standing on the opposite side of the gardens carefully watching the interactions between the Salvatore's. Damon and Stefan always looked in control, but this was the first time that they seemed to be losing their ground. Their little sister was riling them up quite successfully. He smirked at that thought. Who would have though that a little blond college girl would hold such power? On a second thought, though, he knew from personal experience how annoying little sisters could be to their brothers.

He kept sipping a glass of champagne as he looked at Caroline talking to some of their guests. At the beginning she was distant, but after their dance she became the perfect hostess. He had to give her that. She wasn't letting her discomfort show and she even smiled. She had an amazingly sweet smile. She was polite with everyone and they seemed enchanted by her. All the while, though, she discreetly kept herself away from him and his family. His parents kept glaring at him, motioning to him to go to his wife, but after their dance he kept his distance too. While his body was always far from her, his eyes never left her.

Her sweet face wasn't the only thing that he found interesting about her. After their dance, he could still feel her in his hands. Her body had fitted his perfectly and as her curves swayed seductively, every movement of her body had ignited desire in him.

As the song ended and she removed herself from his hands he had to control himself from bringing her closer to him again. Indulging in his thoughts.

Klaus would have time for that later tonight he kept telling himself. Sexual desire was not an unknown feeling for him. Usually, it would take some time in order to get the object of his desire. He always enjoyed the hunt and he was always after women that would play or to be more exact, pretend to be hard to get. Those games would never last more than a few days. Sometimes only a few hours. This time he was grateful that he wouldn't have to wait. Caroline was his for the taking. Images of what was to come kept filling his mind and he had to exercise all of his self-control to wait until the time was right.

Klaus kept entertaining his guests, always smiling and joking while he was starting to get more irritated by the minute. Most of them were finding the right opportunity to ask him favours and according to his father today he couldn't decline. This was his wedding day so according to their traditions he had to be more…agreeable.

The fact that Kol was immensely enjoying the situation was enough to make him start shooting people. What was making him really furious, though, was that every man was appreciatively looking at his wife. He wasn't the only one dreaming of what her body was capable of. She was the center of attention and with her innocent face and killer looks she would certainly feed many male fantasies tonight and because of that his nerves were all over the place. Especially, considering that in a few hours sweet Caroline would be having her wedding night. _With him._

He breathed deeply and continued watching her from afar.

He had seen her dance with Mikael and he smirked. His beloved father probably told his wife to behave. He wanted to laugh at that. Mikael and his speech tonight made everyone think that he would be the one to keep Caroline safe. That his word still mattered. It was for the best, though. He didn't want to show any of his intentions tonight so Mikael's intervention was the right thing to do.

In reality, no one would be able to touch Caroline. Not unless he wanted them too. Her safety and well being depended on him and only him. And he did need her.

Now, he had to concentrate on more important matters. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes. His father was right. The world was changing and the move they made with the Salvatore's gave them, gave _him_, more power. He had to make good use of that power and make the right decisions. He might have married a Salvatore, but that didn't mean that he was about to give away his power to them. A power, that in order to get, had cost him even his soul.

After Elijah's unfortunate fate he took over. People didn't know it, but he had managed to overpower even Mikael. Everybody outside their circle thought that Mikael was still in charge, but that was far from the truth. He had turned the tables, it took him some time and a few corpses here and there, but he was finally in charge. Mikael knew that his time was up. If he wanted to survive he would have to respect and obey his bastard son. That gave him a sickening satisfaction like no other.

The old man still had loyal men with him, but he also knew that with Finn and Elijah dead Klaus was the next in line so he took advantage of that. He let everyone, aside his family, believe that Mikael still held power, but in reality everything was under his control. He was the one that decided to proceed with this wedding. With the Lockwoods coming into their territories he had to gain access to even more power and Caroline was a convenient card up his sleeve. Her family had access to places he couldn't expand his control. Until now.

Her also being such an attractive creature was just adding to the mix. He was pleasantly satisfied with the fact that he would also derive pleasure from her, but most importantly she was a perfect pawn in his game. One that he would have to keep close to him. This night was just the beginning. No one knew it, but after tomorrow everything would change. He had made sure of that.

Tonight he would keep his allies close and his enemies even closer. His family and Caroline's might have a united front against the Lockwoods, but a good player knew that every plan of action needs a good back up and then a plan b and a plan c and so on. This was the perfect opportunity to see who were loyal to the Salvatore's and to gain their attention. He needed to know who would be a loyal pawn and whom he would need to kill.

Unfortunately, the fact that his damn brother was flirtatiously raising his glass towards Caroline at every chance he got was definitely not helping. His anger was flaring and the look of discomfort in Caroline's eyes when Kol tried to go near her was making him want to tear his brother into pieces. He had barely controlled himself when his idiotic brother gave his speech. For the first time he saw real fear in Caroline's eyes and that surprisingly angered him. She knew how to compose herself, though. An admirable trait for sure. Somehow, he also knew that Caroline could handle Kol. Her indifferent pose and her pride were enough to tell him that the last thing she needed was a knight in shining armour; not that he could ever qualify as one anyway.

Moments ago, he caught her staring at him. Her eyes were carefully studying him.

He couldn't deny that it was like a gravitational pull and that caught him off guard for a moment. Right now, though, after her dance with her brother, his wife seemed to not have any intention of looking at him ever again. He emptied his glass and excused himself, leaving his flute on the tray of a passing waiter. Then he moved towards his little brother exactly at the moment that the annoying brat was going to go after Caroline, _again_. Party time was over for Kol.

While Klaus was heading towards his brother Rebekah found the right opportunity to approach Caroline.

* * *

Caroline had moved a little bit further from the celebration. The guards didn't stop her and kept their discreet distance, but she knew that their eyes were always on her. Supposedly it was for her safety, but it didn't feel like it. She kept walking further into the gardens. She needed to breathe, to have a minute to comprehend what had happened in her life in only a few days. She was married. To Klaus.

She stood next to a torch, the flames were casting glowing shades all around her and making her wedding dress seem like it was made out of gold. After her dance with Stefan all she wanted was to go somewhere where she would be able to be herself. She heard a noise and she turned around to see where it came from. She thought she saw a shadow near some trees, but before she could tell if it was her imagination or not Rebekah's reprimanding voice took her by surprise.

"You shouldn't be that far into the gardens, you might get lost…_sister_."

Caroline momentarily closed her eyes at the sound of Rebekah's sarcasm. She took a deep breath and put, yet again, another smile on her face and turned around. Rebekah wasn't alone. With her was a young girl, around their age. She had black curly hair and a sweet smile. Caroline looked at the two girls and Rebekah gave a glare to the other girl. The girl bowed slightly and took some steps back. Rebekah turned all her attention to Caroline now.

"You are right, Rebekah, I shouldn't have, thanks for your concern" Caroline said with her most kind voice.

"No need to thank me, what are families for after all…"

The smile in Rebekah's face was making Caroline feel even more uneasy. She looked towards the celebration. She couldn't see Klaus and Kol anywhere. Nor her own brothers and Elena.

"Right…" Caroline said cautiously. There was something in Rebekah's eyes that she really didn't like. She was yet again up to something. She looked at the unknown girl, but said nothing. She didn't know if she should ask her name or not. If anything she knew that she should tread carefully from now on.

The girl behind Rebekah remained silent. She was wearing a simple dress. Nothing like those that the guests were wearing tonight.

"Did you like the arrangements tonight? I hope everything was according to your taste," Rebekah said as if she cared what Caroline thought.

"Yes, very much so. You did a beautiful job, Rebekah. I am only hoping to return the favour," she said dryly.

The two girls stared at each other. They both understood perfectly well each other's intentions.

"Maybe we should go back," Caroline said, wanting to get away from Rebekah. She started regretting leaving the celebration and even though she was smiling, internally she didn't want to spend any more time competing with the girl. She already had enough problems.

"Actually, you won't have to Caroline, you have to get ready for your…wedding night"

Caroline took a sharp breath while her face lost all colour.

Rebekah motioned to the girl to come closer. When she did Rebekah smiled sweetly.

"Caroline this is Anna. She is working for us,"

"Hello Mrs. Mikaelson, " the girl said smiling.

Caroline tried to catch her breath. She didn't want to show Rebekah or anyone any signs of weakness, but she couldn't do this. She felt her body turning rigid and her heart slowing down. Each slow heartbeat was more painful than the one before.

"Hello, Anna. It's nice to meet you," she whispered without being able to look at Anna's eyes.

"Anna will escort you to my brother's bedroom so… _you can get ready_," Rebekah said with a knowing smile.

Caroline slowly glared at Rebekah unable to contain her disgust.

"Thank you Rebekah, for everything. And just so you know, I will _**never**_ forget your kindness…_sister_."

With those words Caroline followed Anna unwillingly all the while feeling Rebekah's glaring at her.

* * *

.

.

.

.

All noises slowly faded in the background.

Anna led her through the gardens and into the mansion. Her new home. Her first impression was that this was a really big house, but now that she was inside she could see that it was gigantic. She hadn't visited this house before. They had taken her from her home straight to the church, which was far from the main house. Besides, a few days ago when Elena asked her if she wanted to meet her future husband again before the wedding Caroline had declined. Actually, she hadn't said anything and Elena knew that her reaction meant that not seeing Klaus before the wedding was probably the best thing for everyone. It wasn't as if Klaus had made any effort to meet her before they got married either. He didn't care for her and she should never forget that. At least their feelings were mutual.

For a moment she stood and stared at the extravagant chandelier that hung from the tall ceiling at the massive foyer, the grand staircase, the marbles and the decorations. She sighed and then followed Anna.

As the servant girl was walking her in to the living room and straight up the marble stairs she kept stealing glances. Her heart pounding with every step. This was such a cold house. It seemed more like a mausoleum. It was huge with heavy furnishing and old paintings. The chandeliers were made out of crystals and gold. It was literally a golden cage and she was trapped inside it. It wasn't so hard for her mind to start creating horror stories with murders and tortures inside this dark place. Stories that ended up with her being the victim.

She was after all "happily" married with the murderer that owned the house, _and her_.

As their footsteps clattered down the halls she kept peaking around and she noticed the cameras that were discreetly placed in every corner and ceiling. She was accustomed to those from her own home, but that didn't make it any less confining. This was no way for someone to live. Being constantly watched and guarded, never having any kind of privacy. It was a very luxurious prison, but nonetheless a prison.

Anna showed her a few doors telling her which room belonged to whom. They passed Rebekah's, Kol's and Mikael's and Esther's room and they turned into a darker corridor. She couldn't exactly tell, but the paintings that were hung on these walls were different. They seemed less cold and detached. Finally, as they reached their destination Caroline bit her lip as she was about to lose it and start running in the opposite direction.

Then, Anna escorted her into a really large bedroom. Hers and Klaus's room. The thought of spending more than an hour in this room and the reality of the whole situation was making her feel dizzy and disoriented. She suddenly felt exhausted. Her whole body worn out, the fight leaving her. This was so wrong and she couldn't find a way to fix it. The wedding band on her finger felt like scorching fire, reminding her that she was part of this room now. Just like everything else in here. She looked around feeling appalled.

It was a lavish place for sure. Dark red and ivory were the prominent colors. The fire that was roaring in the fireplace was giving an iridescent glow to the room. There were two doors that probably led to the bathroom and to a walk in closet. There also was some Victorian style furniture, a daybed couch and a wooden table with a vase full of roses. Heavy curtains and two glass doors that led to a patio balcony. The dresser held a huge ornate mirror that was opposite to the king sized bed.

The bed captured her attention. This was a room that most people could only dream of, but for her it was like it was taken from a nightmare. She had to sleep with her…husband on that bed. She tried to push her fear aside and search for her inner calmness, but then her heart just stopped and she blanched. Over the satin sheets that were covering the bed was placed an elegant nightgown. It was made out of silk and lace. It was the color of champagne and was long with a cut on the right side that would probably go up her thigh. She looked around. The roaring fire in the fireplace, the lit up candles and the scent of roses were all an ideal romantic scenery that screamed sex. She cringed at the thought. She didn't want him to touch her. This was supposed to be a beautiful moment for her with the man she loved. Not this. Her eyes burned but she kept her tears at bay. She wouldn't cry. She would never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Mrs. Mikaelson?"

Anna's voice brought her back to her dreaded reality. Mrs. Mikaelson, this was who she was right now. She had to get used to that.

"Yes, Anna?" she asked, her voice sounding perfectly calm, hiding her inner turmoil.

"Would you like me to help you get out of your dress?" Anna asked with a timid smile.

Caroline instinctively tugged at the wide skirt of her wedding dress.

"No, Anna, that won't be necessary," she said with a dry throat.

"Is there anything you would want me to do for you, Mrs. Mikaelson?"

_Yes, stop calling me that!_ A voice screamed in her head.

"No, thank you. That would be all. You can go," Caroline said unemotionally.

The girl left, leaving her alone in her new bedroom. Caroline took some steps and stood in the middle of the room. She rubbed her temples and tried to take deep breaths. She then walked towards the balcony. The light breeze was what she needed right now. She could see the gardens and a beautiful lake that was illuminated by small lights on a stone path. Strangely, the view had a calming effect on her.

As was expected guards kept moving around outside.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to find comfort in her memories and reach one that would become her safe haven. A place for her to go in her mind when things would turn out to be more that she could handle. She had a feeling that she would need that safety net soon.

She thought of Matt. How he always smiled at her. How he made her feel special and appreciated like she was the only girl in the world for him. They had waited for the right moment. The right moment that would sweep them both away. She had not planned to wait for much longer. She wanted Matt to make love to her. Him! Not …Klaus.

She was about to panic, but she tried to think about Matt again. Maybe if she kept thinking of him when the time would come…maybe it would be easier that way. She would close her eyes and she would pretend that it was Matt's hands and body on hers. Could she do that? How would she be able to give herself to a man while thinking of another? She felt disgusted and horrified with herself and then she felt angrier than ever. They had forced her to marry a man she loathed. She was not the one that was supposed to feel disgust and horror; it was supposed to be the other way around.

All of the sudden she felt a shiver and it wasn't from the wind. All of her instincts screamed at her and she turned around to see Klaus standing a few steps away from her. Leaning on the glass door and looking at her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him coming in. Their gazes locked and she couldn't look away. He moved closer to her and she held her breath. In the dark, he seemed more threatening than ever. She didn't know what to do or what to say. He stood in front of her and he smiled. It was an almost gentle and understanding smile. Her green eyes got lost in the blue color of his. She could feel his breath touching her face, making her uncomfortable. She was the first to look away.

"Aren't you cold?" she heard him asking her. He seemed kind and concerned, but she knew it was just a façade. Men like him were never kind or concerned about another's well-being.

She took another deep breath that made her smell his after-shave and she had to control herself. She stood her ground, but it wasn't easy. He was already invading her personal space. She looked at him again and this time she watched him carefully. She couldn't deny that he was a beautiful man. His blue eyes, his dirty blond hair and he had dimples. Evil men shouldn't have dimples. She scolded herself. What the hell was she thinking now? She was alone, far from home, on a dark balcony with a stranger that happened to be the leader of a mafia organization and her husband. It couldn't get any worse than that.

_God she had to sleep with him. How was she ever going to do that?_

"Caroline?" his voice was persistent.

She shook her head startled.

"No, I am fine," She said while her body slightly shivered.

Ok, maybe she was a little bit cold. She just didn't know if it was because of the weather or because of her fear. She turned her gaze away again. She couldn't stand looking at him right now.

His smile got wider. His eyes looked at her. He could tell that she was cold. Her strapless dress wasn't that warm and she had been rubbing her arms moments before. She hadn't heard him coming closer to her and he used those moments to just watch the girl, who now belonged to him in silence.

She was a really beautiful woman. A beautiful woman that despised him. He couldn't help but admire her. She didn't want to become his wife, that was obvious, but her pride was there. It showed when her vows slipped from her soft lips, when he kissed her, when they danced together. She didn't allow anyone to see that she was in pain.

He could tell. After all this time, he had become an expert at detecting fear in others. Caroline could hide it well, but not well enough. Not from his eyes. She feared him and he was afraid that she also hated him like no other. He shouldn't really care that much about her feelings though. She was after all just a means to an end. But he also couldn't overcome the fact that this was not an easy predicament for either of them. She was his wife, but he didn't know her. All he knew was that she belonged to him now. He would have to learn to care for her. It wasn't necessary, but maybe he could do that. He was always taking close care of his valuable possessions after all. He could never love her, but he could learn to care for that beautiful creature. They could be good together.

Klaus took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't move when his arms circled her, but he could feel her whole body becoming rigid. She was like one of his wild horses. He had do approach her very slowly and carefully if he wanted to tame her. He took a moment before he removed his hands. Her scent was enticing. He walked away from her. Not very much, but enough so she could at least relax a little bit. He looked at the small lake. He had chosen this room because of the view. This part of the gardens was filled with roses and old wild trees. It was one of his favorite views and he hoped she would like it.

They stood in silence under the stars. Caroline was afraid of her own voice. Even though the warmth of his jacket and the fact that he wasn't talking to her comforted her.

He leaned to the rails and looked at her. "Your brothers left a while ago," he said.

She bit her lower lip, but didn't say anything. She was looking anywhere, but at him. Her anger was building up inside once more. She didn't want to hear anything about her brothers ever again. She didn't want to be here.

"They said that they would come to visit us soon," he said, his gaze never leaving hers. She said nothing.

He sighed. This girl was really stubborn.

"It's getting colder, maybe we should get inside." His voice was low as he moved towards her and gently placed his hand at the small of her back. She turned around without saying anything and went into the room. He closed his eyes for a moment his hand falling to his side. He followed her and then closed the glass doors and silence enveloped them. The only sound in the room came from the fireplace. He could see that she wanted to avoid him and for some reason that made him feel bad. Women used to fall at his feet not the other way around. A part of him wanted to take her right then and there, but another…

"Caroline are you ever going to look at me?" his voice was low and she took a deep breath. He moved closer to her and stood in front of her. They were both standing beside the bed.

"Look at me." His voice was gentle, but his tone was commanding. She glanced up at him and he almost took a step back. The flames in her eyes could burn anyone right now. The despair and anger in them made her look even more beautiful in his eyes. He felt something more than just desire. He had to make her his.

"I know that this isn't easy for you, but if we don't try this is going to be even more difficult for both of us,"

Caroline pressed her lips together. She was about to lose it and lash out on him, but she restrained herself. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. On the other hand she wasn't just going to submit to him. Just because he said so.

"What do you want me to say?" she retaliated, moving away from him and throwing his jacket on the bed. She felt exposed without it shielding her, but she didn't want to have it on her. She didn't want anything that belonged to him to be anywhere close to her. The wedding ring in her finger felt like dead weight.

"You might think that this charade could get easier, but truth is that this marriage should never have happened. I don't want this, any of this. And you know it. _You_ took away _my_ choice and you just don't care," she accused him, unable to control herself any more.

Her words stung and he could feel his temper changing. She was provoking a side he didn't want to show to her. He didn't want to hurt her. Not just yet. Not without a valid reason.

"Careful sweetheart, I do appreciate honesty, but you should mind what you say." The intensity and the threatening gleam in his eyes warned her not to push him.

Caroline looked at him for a moment. Her eyes shining with disgust. She wasn't trying to disguise the rage she was feeling. She should have known that she wasn't free to speak her mind anymore. She finally averted her eyes, looking away and swallowing any retort she might have had for him.

He stepped closer to her and caught her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him again. She had a spirit that was calling him closer and closer. He could tell she was afraid of him, but she was fighting it. She was too feisty for her own good. He didn't know if he should get angry or admire her.

"You really are an innocent aren't you love?" his lopsided smile, taunted her, "This was never a choice for me either." His eyes travelled slowly from her eyes to her lips. "But this doesn't mean that this…charade as you may call it has to be …_unpleasant._"

She wrenched her face away from his hand and took a step back. His smirk showed that he was enjoying this. For him it was a game and for her torment. There was no way out of this. Dragging the inevitable wasn't helping her. Especially when she was dealing with Klaus Mikaelson.

"What do you expect from me?" the question slipped out in a whisper and she could feel her eyes burning again. She clenched her fists. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't. Not in front of him. Never in front of him. That was a vow she was never going to break.

All amusement was gone now. His expression turned deadly serious. He approached her and his hand slowly caressed the length of her arm from her shoulder down to her palm.

She felt her skin burning at his touch.

He took her fisted palm and brought it in his lips kissing her knuckles.

"To be exactly what you are Caroline… _my wife_." His gaze never faltered.

Her hand trembled and she pulled it away.

"That will never happen. Some empty words on an alter don't make me your wife."

Her voice was so low that he could barely make out what she said. He smiled. His …_wife_ was really brave. She was a Salvatore after all, he should have expected it.

His eyes changed color. They mirrored the darkest shade of blue. They turned black. She wasn't a Salvatore anymore, she was a Mikaelson. She was his. With that thought, without letting her protests sway him anymore, his hand wrapped around her waist pulling her firmly to him.

"That is where you are wrong love," he whispered in her ear.

She held her breath, her whole body freezing.

The sensual note in his voice evoked fear inside of her. She didn't try to move, he had her in an iron embrace. His close proximity making her shudder.

He moved his head so he could look at her. He stared at her eyes in a way she couldn't read.

"You are my wife." Every word held a finality that was killing her. She couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes.

He looked at her, at her lips and at her wet eyelashes, and he frowned slightly. What he was feeling was something he would never have expected. His eyes slipped over her lips again, he wanted to taste them. But this was not what was confusing him. She was a beautiful woman after all.

What was taking him by surprise was that this was an urgent need that he hadn't felt in years. He had kissed her in front of everyone at the church and the celebration, but that was nothing in comparison to what he wanted to do to those lips now that they were alone.

Maybe it was her innocence, maybe it was her defiance mixed with her fear, but he hadn't felt that kind of need in a very, very long time. He was always surrounded by women that were more than willing to offer pleasure to him. He never had to try in order to gain affection. He liked the chase, but it was never real. Women were basically falling at his feet and he was choosing the most convenient one depending on his mood. Most of them were attracted by his name and his fortune. Others by his looks or by some idiotic fantasies they had of making the bad boy fall for them. In any case, he was always surrounded by too willing femme fatales throwing themselves at him shamelessly.

He had never thought that he would end up married to a girl that not only hated being anywhere near him, but also seemed to have no sexual experience at all. He could tell by her posture, by her eyes. He could tell that she had barely even been kissed before. That was making him feel strangely attracted to her. His most possessive side was awakened by this sweet, little girl. No one would ever touch her again and if he was right that would make him her first and her last lover.

He slowly circled her, without his arm ever freeing her, until he stood behind her pressing her to him. Her back crashing into his chest as the palm of his hand settled on her stomach. With his other hand he brushed some stray blond strands of hair from her neck and he could feel her trembling.

"There is no turning back." With his free hand he started unhooking the small buttons of her wedding dress. Slowly, one after another. The fabric slowly opened exposing the pale skin of her back.

She instinctively held the front side of the bodice to keep it from sliding down. It was as if this was her last shield. If she would let it go she would be gone. She felt him tightening his hold around her waist bringing her impossibly closer as his lips placed a soft kiss on the crook of her neck.

She could feel her cheeks blushing as he slowly caressed her back. His touch was warm and she bit her lip. She wanted to tell him to stop, but her mind was blank. His lips found the pulsing vein in her neck and her whole body throbbed.

There was a long moment of silence and all he could hear was her breath. She was in his hands. Her scent was driving him crazy with need. Her soft skin was beneath his lips and her trembling body under his hands.

"You are _**mine**_ now." His voice was low and seductive in her ear as he unfastened the last button of her wedding dress.

He pressed his face in her hair and she felt him breathing deeply. Without even realizing it she leaned her body back and suddenly she was more scared than before. Her body seemed to have a will of its own. Her knees grew weak and if it weren't for his hold she would have fallen down. He was making her shiver, making the moment last.

He sighed while smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

"_Goodnight Caroline,"_ Klaus whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. He removed his hands setting her free. He turned away and left the room gently shutting the door behind him.

He was gone.

She couldn't breathe. She gulped and looked over her shoulder holding the wedding dress tighter to her.

_What had just happened?_

She stared at the door, unable to form even a coherent thought.

* * *

_**I love you very much  
very, very much, you know  
it's become a chain  
that melts the blood inside the veins, you know...**_

* * *

_**A/N :**_Well this was their first night as a married couple. No smut, not yet, please don't hate me!

Klaus and Caroline have a long road ahead of them. Things are not going to be easy, this is just the beginning.

Tell me what you think, I am actually very eager to know. Nice? Good? Awful? Crawl into a hole and never write again? Let me know!


End file.
